Kenangan di Hari Bersalju
by Rexa Anne
Summary: Hinata Shouyou dan Salju adalah bencana bagi Kageyama Tobio ... tapi ternyata tak selalu seperti itu. Didedikasikan untuk #BlueberryCrowDay. Late post. Happy belated birthday, Tobio-kun.


**Disclaimer © Haruichi Furudate – Haikyuu** **(** I own my story **).**

 **Warning : Miss typos** (saya harap tidak ada), slight **OOCness, sedikit gaje, ide pasaran, Yaoi/Boys Love dan AU/AR** (only for this story) **. Segala sesuatu yang ada dalam cerita ini hanyalah rekayasa belaka. Jika ada kesamaan dalam bentuk dan hal apa pun, hal itu merupakan suatu ketidaksengajaan.** _ **Hope you can enjoy it and happy reading~**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rexa Anne presented**

 **.**

 **A Haikyuu Fanfiction**

 **(Kageyama Tobio X Hinata Shouyou)**

 **(Prompt: master dan servant, salju)**

 **For #BlueberryCrowDay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kenangan Di Hari Bersalju.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shouyou dan salju, Tobio tahu keduanya adalah bencana.

Tobio membenahi jaket tebalnya setelah angin dingin malam itu berembus syahdu. Menggigilkan tulang-tulang dan menggemeletukan gigi. Bukan masalah karena Tobio sudah terbiasa, tapi segalanya menjadi tidak biasa jikalau sembari mengawasi keadaan tuan mudanya yang kelewat lincah.

Hinata Shouyou, putra sulung keluarga Hinata sedang sibuk menggulung bongkahan salju bersama sepupunya yang tak kalah energik, Tanaka Ryuunosuke. Mereka telah berhasil membuat lima buah boneka salju berukuran lebih besar daripada tubuh mereka. Menjadikan taman belakang manor Hinata berubah menjadi festival boneka salju dadakan.

Tak kurang dari sepuluh pelayan lain yang ikut disibukan oleh kedua remaja tiga belas dan tujuh belas tahun itu untuk mondar-mandir bersamaan mengantarkan hiasan para boneka seperti yang mereka pinta.

'Merepotkan,' keluh Tobio dalam hati. Belum lagi berkali-kali ia harus menarik tuan mudanya dari timbunan salju akibat yang bersangkutan kelewat aktif, hingga tak begitu memperhatikan sekitarnya. Ada lebih dari tiga kali tertindih bola salju yang ia buat sendiri. Ada juga akibat kelalaian Ryuunosuke yang tidak pas meletakan bola salju besar di atas bola salju lainnya, sehingga tersenggol sedikit, bola salju itu sudah membenamkan sosok pendek Shouyou.

Tobio menghadiahi omelan cantik di telinga Shouyou setiap kali ia menerjang tergopoh-gopoh untuk menolong sang tuan muda manakala Shouyou terbenam salju. Namun yang bersangkutan hanya menyengir lebar, meminta maaf sambil lalu dan kembali mengulangi kebodohannya lagi.

Tobio nyaris mati berdiri karena tekanan darahnya tiba-tiba terpompa ke level paling tinggi. Tepukan lembut di punggungnya menyadarkan pemuda enam belas tahun itu untuk kembali memanjagkan sabar.

"Maaf ya, Tobio. Kali ini saja, tolong lebih bersabar sedikit pada Shouyou."

Tobio menganggukkan kepala. Lalu mengekori Tanaka yang sudah kembali berlari mengejar Shouyou yang sudah kembali tergulung dalam bola saljunya sendiri. Tobio mendengus lelah. Sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas, sebentar saja. Samar.

Sebab pemandangan Shouyou terbungkus di dalam bola salju, yang mana membuat dirinya bak anko berselimut mochi membuat semua orang tergelak riuh. Belum lagi kedua kakinya terpancang melawan arah gravitasi, dan sosok si tuan muda berteriak heboh meminta tolong.

"Kan sudah kubilang, _Waka_ , hati-hati! Sampai kapan anda mau seceroboh ini? Saya bosan menarik anda keluar dari dalam salju!"

Cengiran khas melebar di wajah remaja yang dilabeli Tobio sebagai bocah tengil hiperaktif. Shouyou dengan enteng menjawab, "Halah, Kageyama, tidak usah sok formal begitu. Toh biar kaubilang kau bosan, tapi tetap saja kau membantuku kan? Hehehe."

Seandainya, ya seandainya saja sedang tidak banyak orang di sekitar mereka, sudah pasti Tobio akan mengomeli sang _waka_ dengan lugas dan tegas tanpa harus mengerem dan memilih kosa kata yang berpedoman pada tata krama seorang pelayan pada majikannya. _Beuh_ , mana sudi. Namun toh Tobio ingin menjaga citra keluarganya.

Sebagai seorang Kageyama, Tobio ingin senantiasa mengabdikan diri pada keluarga Hinata yang menurut kakeknya sejak masa lampau mereka telah menolong keluarganya, bahkan hingga saat ini. Perjanjian yang dibuat dahulu kala masih melekat dalam ingatan Tobio karena sang kakek dan ayahnya selalu mengingatkan betapa baiknya keluarga Hinata kepada keluarga mereka sehingga mereka menukarkan keloyalitasan mereka demi melayani keluarga Hinata.

Keluarga Hinata sendiri tak lantas berlaku semena-mena kepada keluarga Kageyama. Dalam beberapa waktu bahkan pertalian mereka dipererat dan kedudukan mereka diangkat dalam ikatan suci pernikahan. Karenanya Tobio tak ingin mengecewakan harapan kakek dan ayahnya dengan berlaku kurang ajar pada sang _waka_ meski tingkahnya membuat darah Tobio mendidih hingga terasa naik ke kepalanya.

"Shouyou, sudah … jangan malah meledek Tobio. Lebih baik kita sudahi saja, hari sudah semakin gelap. Nanti kau sakit lagi. Ayo kita masuk!"

"AAAAAHHHHHH! Ryuu-nii jangan begitu."

Ryuunosuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangannya terangkat mencubit pipi gembil sepupunya itu. "Tidak boleh. Ayo, nanti kau kena marah paman dan bibi! Aku juga tidak mau disalahkan gegara kau sepupu nakal!"

"Aduh, aduh! Pipiku, Ryuu-nii!"

Ryuunosuke tertawa dengan tingkah sang adik sepupu. Mengerling pada Tobio mengisyaratkan bahwa semuanya terkendali. Tobio mengangguk. Bersyukur kala Ryuunosuke datang berkunjung, meski merepotkan, tapi sedikit banyak Ryuunosuke membantunya untuk mengawasi Shouyou. Entah kenapa tapi Tobio bisa melihat bahwa Shouyou hanya mau menurut pada perkataan sang kakak sepupu.

Mereka pun kembali ke dalam manor. Melegakan beberapa pelayan lain yang sudah mulai kedinginan karena terlalu lama bermain di luar dalam keadaan bersalju. Sesampainya di dalam manor, Tobio menjalankan tugasnya untuk mempersiapkan dan membantu Shouyou mandi.

Shouyou sedang berendam kala Tobio mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

" _Waka_ , sudah selesai?"

Jawaban bernada malas menyahut dari balik pintu kamar mandi dari jati berukiran rumit pada tepiannya. "Sebentar lagi, Kageyama."

"Bolehkah aku masuk?"

Shouyou tak langsung memberikan jawabannya, membuat Tobio sedikit khawatir karena sang _waka_ lebih sering tertidur saat berendam dan tak jarang berakibat terserang flu karena terlalu lama di dalam air. Sekali lagi ia mengetuk pintu.

" _Waka_? Shouyou-sama?"

"Hmmm…."

Tak sabar, Tobio mendobrak pintu kokoh itu dengan tubuhnya. Di dalam Shouyou memang sudah ketiduran, kepalanya bersandar pada tepian bak mandi dengan mata tertutup dan napas yang berembus teratur. Kedua tangannya terjulur keluar dan menggantung di tepian bak. Tobio segera menghampiri.

Shouyou kembali ke alam sadar begitu tangan Tobio menyentuh pipinya. "Ah, maaf. Lagi-lagi aku ketiduran."

"Kau selalu seperti ini, Hinata." Tobio membantu Shouyou berdiri dan memakai kimono handuknya. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengeringkan helai-helai basah rambut jingga Shouyou dengan handuk. "Jangan begitu terus, nanti kau sakit, _bokke!_ "

"Nah, begitu lebih baik, Kageyama. Dipanggil sopan olehmu malah membuatku merinding."

Tobio dengan sengaja menggosokkan handuk dengan keras. Shouyou mengaduh kencang.

"Kau sengaja ya?!"

"Kau terlalu sering mencari gara-gara soalnya, Hinata _bokke_!"

"Bakageyama, aduh, hentikan! Iya, iya, maaf!"

Keduanya terdiam sejenak. Kedua pasang iris berbeda warna mereka bertumbukan. Senyum pun melebar di wajah masing-masing sebelum menjelma menjadi tawa kencang.

"Kau aneh sekali."

"Kau lebih aneh."

"Bakageyama."

"Hinata _bokke._ "

Keduanya pun keluar dari kamar mandi. Shouyou segera menuju kamarnya untuk berganti baju. Tobio sudah menyiapkan setelan yang dipakai Shouyou. Kemeja lengan panjang, sweater coklat dan celana panjang.

"Apa menu untuk makan malam, Kageyama?"

"Aku rasa seperti biasa. Aku belum dengar dari kepala koki, tapi karena Tanaka-sama menginap, mungkin nabe?"

"Ah iya juga. Ryuu-nii dan Saeko-nee suka seafood."

Tobio membantu Shouyou memasang sweaternya. Shouyou berlari ke cermin panjang di dekat lemari pakaiannya. Membetulkan tatanan rambutnya sebelum melempar cengiran pada Tobio.

"Bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Duh, kau ini menyebalkan. Penampilanku dong! Keren?"

" _Waka_ , kau norak!"

"Hei!"

"Kan memang begitu, _bokke!_ "

"Heh, sudahlah, aku males harus berdebat denganmu setiap saat. Pergilah duluan, kau juga sudah ingin beristirahat bukan? Masih ada waktu sampai makan malam tiba, kau bisa menjemputku saat itu."

Tobio ingin melayangkan protes, tapi Shouyou telah mendorongnya keluar dari kamar. Cengiran jahilnya menjadi salam perpisahan sebelum pintu kamar sang _waka_ menutup. Tobio akhirnya menuruti saran Shouyou.

Sementara itu Shouyou sibuk membongkar sebuah kardus dari dalam lemarinya. Ia menyembunyikan kardus itu dari Tobio. Sebuah bola voli. Ryuunosuke memberi tahu Shouyou bahwa Tobio masuk ke dalam jajaran anggota tim reguler klub voli di sekolahnya. Tobio dan Ryuunosuke bersekolah di SMA yang sama. Dan bukan kebetulan kalau Tobio akhirnya terpilih masuk dalam tim reguler. Tobio memang sejak kecil pandai bermain voli. Tobio juga yang mengenalkan Shouyou pada voli.

Karena itu Shouyou berusaha untuk membeli bola voli yang baru untuk Tobio. Ia tak tahu bagaimana menyerahkan hadiah itu pada Tobio karena selama ini mereka jarang bertukar hadiah. Paling dalam kesempatan seperti ulang tahun atau acara tertentu. Karenanya meski Shouyou sudah lama membeli bola voli itu untuk Tobio. Shouyou memilih menundanya hingga tanggal ulang tahun Tobio tiba. Hari ini. Shouyou tersenyum.

Ia berniat untuk memberikannya setelah makan malam selesai. Digunakannya waktu yang tersisa untuk membungkus kardus berisikan bola voli itu dengan kertas kado. Shouyou tersenyum. Baginya Tobio sudah seperti kakak baginya. Meski mereka sering bertengkar, tapi Shouyou tidak pernah membenci Tobio.

Ketukan di pintu menyadarkan Shouyou dari lamunannya dan segera membereskan semuanya. Termasuk menyembunyikan kembali bola voli yang telah dibungkus dengan rapi ke dalam lemari.

"Ya, sebentar!" sahutnya kala ketukan di pintu terdengar lagi.

Tobio telah di sana menjemputnya untuk makan malam. "Baiklah. Ayo, kita ke ruang makan. Ngomong-ngomong, Kageyama. Setelah ini apa kau masih ada pekerjaan lagi?"

Kening Tobio mengernyit. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Ah, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan."

Bola mata Tobio menyipit. Shouyou menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah. "Tidak bisa ya?"

Kedua bola mata Tobio berotasi dengan sebelah tangannya terangkat mencubit ujung dagunya. "Bukan begitu sih. Coba kita lihat saja."

Shouyou melojak girang. "Yeah! Oke! Setelah makan malam ke taman belakang ya?! Eh, jangan. Ke kamarku saja! Oke?"

"Baiklah … kuharap kau tidak merencanakan hal yang aneh-aneh lagi, Waka."

Shouyou menggeleng sambil berjalan mendahului Tobio ke ruang makan. Tobio mengikutinya dengan langkah santai.

Suasana makan malam kali ini semakin ramai dengan kehadiran dua Tanaka bersaudara. Saeko asyik berbincang dengan Nyonya dan Tuan Hinata sesekali menggoda Natsu yang masih berusia tiga tahun, sementara Ryuunosuke bercanda ringan bersama Shouyou.

Seperti yang Tobio perkirakan sebelumnya, menu makan malam hari ini kebanyakan merupakan olahan seafood, nabe, sashimi dan lain-lain. Shoyou makan dua kali lebih banyak daripada biasanya. Begitu selesai ia segera mohon diri dan mengatakan kalau memiliki pekerjaan rumah yang harus diselesaikan.

Kenyataannya … Shouyou menunggu Tobio di kamarnya. Mereka telah merayakan ulang tahun Tobio siang tadi. Shouyou ingin menyerahkan kadonya saat acara berlangsung, tapi Shouyou lupa membawanya. Malah terlalu asyik bermain dengan Ryuunosuke, hingga baru ingat saat ia mandi.

Kini kala menantikan waktu yang dijanjikan tiba, jantungnya berdebar. Seolah menantikan saat-saat yang menyenangkan, yang Shouyou sendiri tak mengerti mengapa. Kepingan salju terlihat menghujani bumi dari balik jendela kamarnya. Shouyou tersenyum. Teringat sejak dulu salju selalu turun kala desember menyapa Miyagi di penghujung tahun.

Shouyou menyukai wajah gusar Tobio saat ia memaksanya untuk menemaninya bermain salju. Karena sebenarnya Tobio tak pernah merasa keberatan untuk menemani Shouyou. Ketukan di pintu membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Waka?"

"Masuk, Kageyama!"

Derit pintu yang terbuka dan sosok Tobio pun tampak dari balik pintu. Shouyou melambai, Tobio mengangguk dan mendekat pada Shouyou yang duduk di sofa tunggal dekat jendela. Lewat lirikan mata coklatnya, Tobio tahu bahwa ia harus duduk di sofa yang letaknya berseberangan dengan Shouyou.

Begitu mendaratkan bokongnya pada lapisan empuk berlapis fabrik beludru itu, Tobio disodorkan sebuah kotak berpita. Keningnya mengerut dalam, menatap penuh tanya pada Shouyou yang tersenyum penuh makna.

"Aku belum sempat memberikannya tadi siang."

"Huh?"

Bibir Shouyou mengerucut. "Hmmph! Kau ini ya … itu kado buatmu, tahu?!"

Tobio tercenung, antara tidak percaya dan bingung. Ini tidak salah kan? Matanya memicing. Shouyou salah tingkah. Berpura memasang persona cuek di wajahnya yang rasanya seperti dibakar kalor.

"A-Apa?"

"Tidak. Kau tidak tertimbun salju terlalu lama kan, _Waka_? Atau mungkin sewaktu berguling tadi membentur batu? Pohon? Apa kau demam?"

Perempatan siku berdenyut di pelipis Shouyou. Serta merta ia berangkat dari duduknya dan menggebrak meja pendek yang memisahkan keduanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Kageyama?"

Cuek Tobio menyahut. "Ini bukan seperti kau, _bokke_."

Shouyou memalingkan wajah. "Bukan seperti diriku apanya?!" _Tidak tahu terima kasih,_ lanjutnya di dalam hati.

"Yah, bukannya apa sih. Aku cuma terkejut. Tidak biasanya saja, tapi terima kasih. Boleh kubuka?"

Shouyou kembali menatap Tobio, lalu mengangguk antusias. "Kuharap kau menyukainya."

"Hoo … kalau aku tidak suka bagaimana?"

"Po-Pokoknya kau pasti suka!"

Tobio hanya melanjutkan membuka lapisan kertas berhias yang menyelimuti kotak berukuran lumayan besar itu. sedikit terkejut ketika matanya mengintip ke dalamnya. Sebuah bola voli membuat matanya berbinar lucu. Shouyou yang memerhatikan perubahan ekspresi pada Tobio pun tergelak.

"Nah kan! Apa kataku?! Kau pasti menyukainya!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyukainya."

"Bohong! Jelas-jelas kau menyukainya!"

"Aku tidak hanya menyukainya. Aku SANGAT menyukainya. Terima kasih, Hinata."

Shouyou sedikit terkejut, tapi kemudian senyumnya melebar. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Nanti setelah tahun baru, ajari aku bermain voli lagi ya, Kageyama? Aku ingin menyemes lagi!"

Tobio mengangguk. "Tentu." dibereskannya kertas-kertas pembungkus dan pita ke dalam kardus dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kageyama, sebagai gantinya, aku mau kau berjanji padaku."

Tobio menatap Shouyou, menemukan keseriusan di wajah sang _waka_ yang berusia jauh lebih muda darinya. Tobio menunggu. Shouyou mendekat pada Tobio yang masih duduk di sofa. Kedua telapak tangannya menangkup pipi Tobio.

"Aku ingin kau berjanji padaku … jangan pernah tinggalkan aku. Ini permintaan seumur hidupku. Aku ingin kau untuk selalu berada di sisi—" Shouyou menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku mau kau tetap tinggal bersamaku. Apa pun yang terjadi."

Lama. Keduanya saling bertatapan, mengunci fokus mereka pada iris wana-warni yang merupakan cerminan hati. Mencoba mencerna lewat tiap aksara yang terucap melewati celah indra pengecap mereka.

Tobio menarik ujung bibirnya ke atas sebelum memberikan pukulan manis ke atas kepala jingga sang waka. " _Bokke!_ Tentu saja! Kau itu _Waka_ , mau sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Lagipula kalau kau kutinggalkan, entah apa jadinya manor Hinata ini nanti? Bisa-bisa manor ini jadi rata dengan tanah gegara kecerobohan dan kebebalanmu!"

Shouyou menjedukan keningnya pada kening Tobio. Keduanya mengaduh. "Enak saja! Aku tidak akan seceroboh itu, Bakageyama!"

Sembari mengelus keningnya yang memar oleh Shouyou, Tobio membalas. "Iya, kau begitu!"

"Tidak! Tidak akan!"

"Iya, pasti begitu nanti!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidaak!"

Perdebatan tak penting mereka pun terus berlanjut. Mewarnai detik-detik yang akan mengakhiri hari itu. Esok pagi, cerita yang lain akan kembali mewarnai lembar buku kehidupan mereka. mungkin Tobio akan menambahkan dalam catatan kehidupannya. Hinata Shouyou dan salju tak selamanya menjadi bencana.

.

.

.

End

A/N:

Huuuaaaaa telat pake banget! Gomen ne, Tobio-kun. Didedikasikan untuk belated birthday gift, Kageyama Tobio. Terima kasih buat teman-teman yang rela nungguin hingga fic ini kelar, Ta, Suba, Hana, Ken, Kuro, dan my beloved twinnie, Rin.

[Edit] typo-typo yang lolos dipengecekan pertama sudah dibereskan hehehe. btw, Hinata memang nama marga Shouyou, rexa **sudah tahu** , kesalahan pada penulisan di awal cerita bukan karena rexa tidak tahu, tapi kekhilafan rexa karena ini ditulis dalam keadaan genting dan rexa dikejar sama tanggung jawab di RL, sehingga _miss_ pun tidak dapat dihindari. Maaf untuk hal itu. terima kasih buat yang mengoreksi.

Dan terima kasih juga buat teman-teman yang sudah mampir untuk membaca. Maafkan atas segala kekurangannya. Sampai jumpa lagi.

Rexa Anne, signing out~


End file.
